The present invention relates to a trailer hitch alignment device and more specifically, it relates to a convex mirror and supporting structure that is permanently attached to the trailer frame to view the connection process of the trailer tongue and the trailer tow ball. With today's mobile society, constantly on the go, camping trips, boating trips, etc. it is not uncommon to see the family SUV chugging down the highway with a trailer in tow carrying the family boat, camping equipment, etc. off for a week-end of fun. For everyone of these enjoyable sights, there more than likely, has been a period of aggravation and frustration experienced by the driver of that particular vehicle. The aggravation and frustration is brought about in the process of aligning and attachment of the trailer to the towing vehicle. In many instances, a member of the family assists in the alignment procedure which may also include a flag mounted on a mast in the vicinity of the trailer tongue to give the driver of the vehicle a visual approximation as to where the hitch is located and also the helpful hand signals of the oldest family member to guide the driver in the backing-up.
In view of the above noted problems, applicants have designed a uniquely supported mirror system that is permanently attached to any one of many trailer components. The main mounting support includes a pair of spaced support plates that are bolted to a trailer portion and are provided with a pivot axis and an arcuate-slot portion that receives a bolt that passes through said pair of spacers that straddle a portion at the lowermost end of a telescopic member and a plurality of locking nuts to lock the telescopic arm in its desired position. The opposite end of the telescopic member includes a right-angled member with a ball joint at its free end for receiving an adjustable convex mirror.